Cyan Pikmin
Many people who write fanon and the Pikmin Wars community use Cyan Pikmin as their ice resistant Pikmin. Games *''Pikmin 4 (Wii U)'' *''Pikmin:The After Years'' *''Pikmin:The Big Trip'' *''Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds'' *''Pikmin: Distant Planet'' *''Pikmin Galaxy Adventure'' *''Pikmin: Mysterious Raiders'' *''Pikmin 3: The New Exploration'' *''PikSpore'' *''Pikmin: Shadow Planet'' *''Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs'' *''Pikmin: The Titan Dweevil's Return'' *''Pikmin: The Pollution'' *''Pikmin: Louie's Revenge'' *''Pikmin:Saving Hocotate Freight'' *''Pikmin 4:Adventure'' *''Pikmin: Attack of DeathSpike'' *Pikmin: Return to the Distant Planet * Pikmin: Theme Park Locations Pikmin 4 (Wii U) Silver Lake (discovered second) Pikmin:The After Years Unknown Pikmin:The Big Trip Unknown (discovered seventh) Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds Sublevel 3 of the Icicle Abyss Pikmin: Mysterious Raiders The Twinkling Spring Pikmin 3: The New Exploration Artic Valley Pikspore Cold Chasm Pikmin: Shadow Planet Coastline (discovered last/ninth) Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs Land of Wonders, in the Arctic Territory Pikmin: The Pollution Thunder Tundra Pikmin 4:Adventure Hidden Forest (obtained by combining Blue and Green Pikmin) Pikmin: Return to the Distant Planet Obtained in Glacier Bay Pikmin: Theme Park Found in Tundra Town via Cyan Onion Associated Candypop Bud Pikmin:The Big Trip Ice Candypop Bud Pikmin: Mysterious Raiders Water Candypop Bud PikSpore Teal Candypop Bud Pikmin 4:Adventure Mix Candypop Bud Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds Aquamarine Candypop Bud Appearance Pikmin 4 (Wii U) Their skin is light blue, with ice on their heads. Pikmin Galaxy Adventure Unknown. Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds Their skin is cyan, but it's hidden by thick fur, which is also cyan. Their buds and flowers are dark blue, and the centers of their flowers are yellow. Pikmin: Distant Planet, Pikmin: Mysterious Raiders They have light-blue skin and a leaf that is that has a slight blue tint because it stores water. Their flowers are blue. Pikmin: Shadow Planet They are light blue Pikmin with a nose like a Red Pikmin. Pikspore They have fins running down their backs. Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs They are only used towards Darkfreeze enemies. Pikmin 4:Adventure They are cyan in color. that have resistance to ice and cold and also have a gill like Blue Pikmin. Pikmin: The Pollution They have a light blue body (Olimar's notes on them hint that it may actually be fur) and purple eyes. They have a red bud and flower. Pikmin: Return to the Distant Planet They are light blue with an ivy leaf and a red bud and flower. File:Cyan Pikmin by Scruffy.png|Render of a Cyan Pikmin in Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds. File:Cyan Pikmin.PNG|Artwork of Cyan Pikmin in Pikmin: Distant Planet. File:Cyanpikmin.png|Spritesheet for Cyan Pikmin in Pikmin: Distant Planet. File:CyanPikmin2.png|Artwork of Cyan Pikmin in Pikmin: Mysterious Raiders. File:Freeze_Pikmin.png|Artwork for Cyan Pikmin in Pikmin 4 (Wii U). Notes Pikmin: The Pollution Olimar Before getting Rock Pikmin "This Pikmin can resist even absolute zero temperature. It seems fluffy, like fur." After getting Rock Pikmin "This Pikmin can resist even absolute zero temperature. It seems fluffy, like fur. I noticed that their mysterious purple eyes can detect living things. I found out when they found the Rock Pikmin." Sierra "This is quite the fascinating species! I can't believe how some succeed where others fail in nature. This species is used to the cold, and is quite soft like a pillow. Their vibrant eyes allowed them to find me even when they probably couldn't. I think this is my favorite of the Pikmin." Pikmin: Return to the Distant Planet Sagittarius "I have just discovered another type of pikmin. These Pikmin seem to be resistant to the cold and freezing ice. I shall call them Cyan Pikmin, after their light shade of blue" Abilities In most games, they resist ice-based attacks. Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds Their thick fur allows them to trap body heat, which makes them warm enough to be unaffected by ice and snow hazards. It should be noted, however, that since they lack gills like Blue Pikmin, they will drown in water. Pikmin: Distant Planet, Pikmin: Mysterious Raiders When they strike a metal target, small bits of pressurized water shower the metal target, rusting it so it can be broken apart. In addition, Cyan Pikmin can siphon water out of an icy target, eliminating piles of snow or icy surfaces. If buried Cyan Pikmin sprouts are showered by water of some sort, they will quickly become flowered Pikmin. Pikmin Galaxy Adventure It is water and poison resistant (due to its color being light blue) and it is also ice & mist resistant, making it very useful for crossing poisonous water. PikSpore'' They are resistant to water, ice and cold water. Pikmin: Shadow Planet They can break ice. Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs Can defeat Darkfreeze enemies. Pikmin 4:Adventure Slowest Pikmin after Purple,can also swim in water.It has a power to cure frozen Pikmin. Pikmin 3 by a Guest Can throw freeze-rocks at water or frozen water to allow all colors across. Pikmin: The Pollution They are immune to Frost. They can also detect hidden enemies using their purple eyes in a similar vein to White Pikmin. Pikmin: Return to the Distant Planet They are immune to frost and ice based attacks. They can also clear away cold mist and have higher attack damage than normal. Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs In Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs, Cyan Pikmin, their respective Onion, and Teal Candypop Buds can be found in the Land of Wonders, more specifically the Arctic Territory. Cyan Pikmin are immune to being chilled, an effect produced by both Freezerburnt Breadbugs and Cold Water. Cyan Pikmin, upon entering Cold Water, will not be chilled, but will drown. Blue Pikmin have the opposite effect; they will not drown, but they will become chilled. Pikmin 4 (Wii U) In Pikmin 4, Cyan Pikmin are discovered by Alph in Silver Lake. They are resistant to freezing and cold. Pikmin: Theme Park They are immune to Ice and can swim in Water. They are the counterpart of Blue Pikmin. Their mobility in Water is doubled. Category:Pikmin:Distant Planet Category:Pikmin Mysterious Raiders Category:Pikmin:The After Years Category:PikSpore Category:Pikmin:The Big Trip Category:Pikmin Family Category:Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds